


Bet(s)

by coldcherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Childhood Friends, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcherry/pseuds/coldcherry
Summary: No fim de uma tarde de verão, dois garotos criam suas próprias regras para um futuro (in)certo.





	Bet(s)

 

**12 x 88**

 

_Trinta e um, trinta e dois, trinta e três._

Chanyeol continuava contando lentamente, quase numa tortura mental. Onde é que aquele idiota tinha mandado a bolinha? Não era possível, Kyungsoo tinha visto ela quicar no meio-fio e pular naquela direção, certeza. Enquanto empurrava as dezenas de margaridas do canteiro de casa para o lado, ouviu Joonmyeon se aproximar, a respiração pesada. O parceiro de time tinha esperado tempo demais para finalmente tentar ajudá-lo.

 **“Achou?”** , inspirou forte. O cheiro do suor salgado dele tomando conta do ar e o arfar quente batendo no rosto de Kyungsoo. O garoto não sabia o significado de espaço pessoal.

 **“O que você acha? Que decidi observar essas flores para passar o tempo?”** , resmungou, arrancando uma das margaridas da mãe e jogando no amigo. Não era culpa do outro, estava apenas descontando a frustração. Inferno! Ele não podia perder aquela partida. Não mesmo!

Olhando sobre o ombro esquerdo, ao mesmo tempo em que tateava a terra macia, viu os dois garotos mais altos do grupo caminharem tranquilos até o centro do campo desenhado, bater os tacos um no outro e trocarem de lugar.  _Nove_.

 **“Aqui!”** , Joonmyeon gritou enquanto se levantava, assustando Kyungsoo pela reação histérica, a bolinha de borracha na mão direita. Os dois rebatedores sorriram um para o outro, cúmplices, quando os dois amigos se aproximaram e ficaram em suas posições.  _Eles perderiam muito feio._

A partida continuou.

A bolinha verde quicava de um lado para o outro, quase acertando a lata de óleo dourada, e de vez em quando, raspando pelos tacos dos rebatedores. Kyungsoo era péssimo naquela posição, não gostava de correr o tempo todo. Essa era a magia de ser um rebatedor. Correr apenas o necessário e ter uma boa mira. Joonmyeon estava fazendo um excelente trabalho, mas não era o suficiente para cobrir a inutilidade do amigo.

 **“Faltam só dois pontos, Soo”** , a voz de Jongin soava divertida. A decisão nos palitinhos tinha sido favorável para ele. Mas de alguma forma, aquilo pareceu muito premeditado. Não culpava o moreno, não havia motivo algum, mas sim o parceiro de taco número dois. Kyungsoo apenas deu de ombros, como se não estivesse afetado por aquele comentário ou pela forma como o pescoço longo e suado de Jongin era mais evidente após o novo corte de cabelo. Os raios de sol faziam ele brilhar por completo.

 **“Vai, caralho! A gente também quer jogar!”** , Jongdae gritou. Se um olhar matasse, ele com toda certeza estaria estirado, duro, no chão. Sehun, Baekhyun e Minseok balançaram as cabeças, concordando com o amigo reclamão.  **“Vai, Chanyeol! Vai, Jongin!”** , berrou, levantando os braços numa torcida muito descarada.  _Bando de idiotas. Traidores._

Talvez tenha sido o momento de raiva que incitou Kyungsoo a receber o toque de Joonmyeon e, no calor do momento, mirar na lata em frente a Chanyeol. E, somado à provocação dos amigos, jogou o braço direito para trás, tomando impulso, que arremessou a bolinha com muita força. Ele teria acertado, se não fosse o reflexo muito ágil do garoto de cabelos bagunçados do outro lado do campo.  _Merda. Merda, merda._

Foi em câmera lenta que Kyungsoo viu como a ponta do taco de madeira acertou em cheio e lançou o objeto por sobre a cabeça de Jongin. Apenas a alguns centímetro de acertar a testa dele. A rebatida fora tão forte que ele ainda teve tempo de se virar e ver a bolinha quicar muitas vezes antes de cair dentro do bueiro, no fim da rua. Puta merda!

_A sorte não estava do lado dele naquele dia, definitivamente._

Se deu conta de onde teria que se enfiar quando Jongin lhe deu um cutucão e apontou para o lugar. Um sinal mudo para que ele fosse buscar.  **“Vinte”** , falou num sussurro, como se temesse a reação de Kyungsoo. O moreno sabia que provocá-lo não era um boa opção. O garoto era baixinho, mas a explosão dele era maior do que qualquer supervulcão sobre a Terra.

 **“Vinte e três”** , Chanyeol cantarolou, apoiado sobre o taco, a mão esquerda segurando a cintura. Kyungsoo sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava:  _era a maldita pose pré-vitória_. Porque, na maioria das vezes, era ele quem estava ali, no lugar que Jongin ocupava, trocando o mesmo sorriso convencido com o garoto mais alto do grupo.

 **“Já era, caras! É nossa vez”** , Jongdae comentou, se levantando da calçada, batendo nos bolsos traseiros da bermuda roxa. Se metendo numa situação que ele sequer imaginava. Completamente alheio aos olhares trocados entre o baixinho e o grandalhão.  _Ah, mas aquilo não ficaria assim._

 _Era questão de honra_. Kyungsoo deu às costas aos amigos e correu, ouvindo os gritos deles, sobre a derrota garantida, mesclados com a contagem crescente de Chanyeol.  _Ele sabia o que o outro queria dizer. Sabia muito bem. E não seria hoje que aquilo iria acontecer._

Durante a corrida, o garoto passou em frente à casa de Sehun, da casa de Minseok, do mercadinho do bairro, do orelhão que não funcionava mais, do salão de beleza da dona Youngmi Park, da casa de Baekhyun e Joonmyeon, e, por fim, a casa de Jongin. A grande residência rosa bebê, com portões brancos e meia dúzia de árvores pequenas na calçada. E claro, o maldito bueiro descoberto, que a prefeitura fazia questão de ignorar na época de revitalização.

Era um grande buraco raso, não passava de um metro e meio, que exibia os tubos gigantes de distribuição de esgoto. Não era sujo, nem fedia. Era a cor forte de barro, acumulado pelas chuvas, que assustava um pouco. E era essa pequena característica que fazia com que a bolinha se destacasse. Um pequeno ponto verde, encardido, entre o marrom da terra e folhas secas.

Kyungsoo pulou lá dentro, como via os amigos fazendo muitas vezes. O impacto dos tênis sobre o concreto do tubo ecoou no largo espaço. Por um momento, teve a sensação de pesar mais de mil toneladas, assim o material cinzento cederia sob os próprios pés e ele escorregaria esgoto adentro. Com a respiração pesada e o coração batendo a mil, pelos pensamentos pessimistas, o garoto apanhou a bolinha e enfiou no bolso do shorts folgado, antes de apoiar as duas mãos na beirada do bueiro e pegar impulso para subir.

Apesar do grande motivo do calor no rosto de Kyungsoo ser pelo exercício, que não estava tão acostumado a fazer, uma pequena porcentagem era pela vergonha.  _Aquela era a merda da jogada de mestre de Chanyeol_. E naquele momento, odiava com todas as forças o quão bem ele conhecia o amigo.

Em meio a passos apressados, o baixinho bateu palmas, tentando limpar o barro vermelho misturado ao suor das mãos. Não gostava daquela sensação de sujeira na pele desde criança. O conflito interior se dissipara quando as risadas dos garotos chegaram aos ouvidos dele.  _Putz, ele tá aplaudindo a própria derrota, não pode ser._  De forma desajeitada, com uma carranca no rosto e muita falta de ar, Kyungsoo chegou até o campo riscado à pedra no asfalto. Os punhos cerrados apoiados contra a lateral das coxas.

 **“Doze pontos. Oitenta e oito segundos, Soo”** , Chanyeol fez questão de comentar, um sorriso contido nos lábios rosados. Kyungsoo não respondeu, apenas tirou a bolinha do bolso e jogou com força no chão. Ela pingou na superfície lisa e caiu direto na mão de Sehun.  **“Ah, não fica assim, não. Na próxima, nós jogamos juntos outra vez, parceiro”** , o garoto alto comentou em tom de gozação, o braço esquerdo sobre os ombros de Kyungsoo.  **“Parece que você vai se divertir muito no final de semana, Soo”** , o amigo sorriu, piscando um dos olhos para o baixinho, antes de apontar Jongin com um movimento de cabeça.

O moreno estava sentado de pernas cruzadas na calçada, os braços esticados às costas dando apoio, a felicidade da vitória muito visível no rosto dele. Kyungsoo nunca teve tanta vontade de pegar o taco nas mãos de Chanyeol e acertar o meio daquele sorriso de Gato Risonho de Alice.  _Que espécie de pressão psicológica era aquela, porra?_

 **“Eu fico com o Minseok”** , Baekhyun falou alto, recolhendo o taco do chão. E assim os garotos começaram a discutir sobre as posições que queriam, mesmo que o sorteio já tivesse decidido aquilo.  _Imbecis_. As vozes adolescentes cada vez mais agudas conforme a empolgação.

A cotovelada sutil, mas bem dada, em Chanyeol foi mais do que suficiente, e muito satisfatório. O melhor amigo, distraído demais com a bagunça em frente a ele, foi pego completamente desprevenido. Kyungsoo não tinha noção do turbilhão de palavrões e planos que acontecia dentro da mente fértil demais de Chanyeol, enquanto o grandalhão gemia com a mão sobre a costela e reclamava do quão traiçoeiro ele era. Que dona Sungmi o perdoasse…  _Do Kyungsoo era um grande filho da puta!_

A nova partida começou.

<\---<>\--->

Quando os demais garotos se dispersaram, cada um indo para sua casa, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo permaneceram ali, sentados na beira da calçada, como de costume.

Com as pernas esticadas, um pouco doloridas pela tarde toda de jogos, os dois pares de tênis surrados repousavam contra asfalto. O mais velho, como Chanyeol adorava exibir os míseros um mês e meio de diferença, jogou a cabeça para trás, uma garrafa de vidro verde pressionada sobre a boca, os últimos goles do refrigerante de limão descendo gelados pela garganta. Tinha bebido tudo numa virada só, mas a boca ainda estava muito seca.

Era um fim de tarde muito quente e, mesmo que passasse das oito da noite, tudo ainda estava bem claro pelo bairro. O azul celeste mesclando com as nuvens cor de rosa.  _Um céu cor de baunilha_. Os dois garotos permaneceram quietos, ouvindo a canção que vinha da casa de Kyungsoo e o chiar das cigarras escondidas entre as grandes árvores da rua.

Aquele era um pequeno ritual precedido de uma sequência de situações específicas. O pai Do chegava do trabalho, colocava uma de suas muitas fitas compiladas para tocar, tirava os sapatos e saía descalço até o quintal da frente para molhar as plantas. O uniforme ainda no corpo. E se os garotos estivessem reunidos do outro lado da cerca, ele pedia para que a mãe Do trouxesse alguma coisa para refrescar Kyungsoo e os amigos.

Os primeiros acordes de  _Boys Don’t Cry_  viajaram da janela da sala de estar até a calçada, quando Chanyeol iniciou a conversa.

 **“Acho que a gente forma uma dupla muito foda no bets. Ninguém ganha quando estamos em campo”** , um sorriso cheio de dentes ocupando o rosto avermelhado e úmido, os olhos apertados. Era um sinal de que Chanyeol estava muito animado.  _Ele adorava vencer, nunca tinha negado._

 **“Ninguém mesmo”** , Kyungsoo tinha um sorriso contido nos lábios fartos, acompanhado de um suspiro de puro desdém.  _Estava acostumado demais com as vitórias, mas não significava que ele era menos competitivo do que o outro_. Talvez aquilo fosse o combustível para os dois.  **“Sabe, eu tive uma ideia”** , começou, tomando um gole do refrigerante e oferecendo o resto para Chanyeol. Sabia que ele nunca matava a sede com apenas uma garrafa.  **“Depois de me tocar que nunca fomos rivais em campo, pensei que podíamos tentar um dia”.**

 **“Por que? Nós já conhecemos os truques um do outro. Não vai ter graça”** , o mais velho rejeitou a proposta do outro muito rápido. Enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação, pegou a garrafa da mão de Kyungsoo. Os olhos grandes e atentos do baixinho acompanhando cada movimento do amigo.

 **“Ah... É só para mudar um pouco. Mudar é bom”** , insistiu, chutando o tênis de Chanyeol para que o outro olhasse para ele.  **“Assim eu posso esfregar na sua cara que sou o melhor dos dois e ninguém mais enche o saco sobre perder”** , os garotos da rua reclamavam demais a cada fim de partida, principalmente Jongdae e Baekhyun. O fato de Chanyeol infernizar todos, com uma conversinha muito da arrogante, depois de cada vitória era apenas um mero detalhe. Até Kyungsoo se irritava com o jeito do Park.  _Ele sabia ser muito insuportável quando queria._

A gargalhada gostosa de Chanyeol sobressaiu sobre _Friday I’m In Love_.  **“Continue enganando a si mesmo dessa forma, que vai conquistar o mundo”** , outra garrafa fora esvaziada. Enquanto colocava o recipiente ao lado do outro vazio, lambeu os lábios adocicados e arrotou de um jeito assustador. Ainda estava com sede.  **“Mas agora que você colocou isso sobre a mesa, eu topo. Topo muito”** , Kyungsoo não conseguiu evitar uma careta ao observar os trejeitos do amigo. Principalmente quando notou o sorrisinho torto, como se Park soubesse de alguma coisa que ele não fazia ideia.

 **“Hmm... E quando vai ser?”** , questionou, tentando não se afetar pelo outro.  **“Podíamos criar um código entre nós dois. E quando isso acontecer, nós vamos saber que é o sinal certo”** , proferiu antes que fosse respondido. Se fosse algo planejado, com toda a certeza do mundo, Chanyeol treinaria muito e combinaria com os garotos para ele perder. Mesmo que nada estivesse em jogo...  **“Seria mais interessante se tivesse algum tipo de recompensa. Sabe, para motivar”** , acrescentou, aquilo tornaria a competição mil vezes melhor. Já começa a pensar em todas as coisas que poderia retirar de Chanyeol. Estava confiante.

 **“Certo!”** , o mais alto assentiu, a mão esquerda sob o queixo.  **“Acho que o gatilho pode acontecer quando nós não estivermos na mesma posição. Eu, taco, e você, bola. Tudo bem?”** , questionou. Kyungsoo deu de ombros, concordando a contra-gosto. Não queria dar o braço a torcer e reclamar para Chanyeol que ser o receptor era uma merda. A confiança inicial reduzida pela metade.  **“Se fechar vinte pontos, eu ganho. Acertar a lata, você ganha. Vamos usar as regras do jogo”** , concluiu.

A ideia estava boa até aquela parte. Seria muito fácil se as coisas seguissem a mesma ordem de sempre. Kyungsoo sabia que perderia muito rapidamente sob aquelas condições. **“É melhor mudar isso. Melhor colocar uma pontuação aleatória... Times opostos. Você, taco, e eu, bola. Doze pontos”** , putz, doze era a menor pontuação para uma partida rápida. Chanyeol não replicou.  _Kyungsoo estava cavando a própria cova sem querer._

 **“Doze pontos, setenta segundos para buscar a bola”** , o grandalhão acrescentou.  **“Joonmyeon como sua dupla”** , não pode evitar o riso, sabia como os dois amigos eram completamente incompatíveis como colegas de time. A imagem dos garotos embolados no gramado da pracinha, após uma partida de futebol, os cabelos espetados para todos os lados, acompanhados de muitos grunhidos de dor e risos de quem assistia, era muita vívida na memória de Chanyeol. Naquele dia eles descobriram a incompetência de Kyungsoo como goleiro.

 **“Doze pontos, oitenta e oito segundos. Jongin como sua dupla”** , o baixinho argumentou, rabiscando o asfalto com a pedrinha que tinha encontrado na canaleta. Se Joonmyeon fosse seu parceiro, nada mais do que merecido se Jongin, o pior jogador entre os amigos, fosse o segundo rebatedor. Chanyeol pensou por um instante, mas assentiu.  **“E a recompensa? Dinheiro, figurinhas ou jogos?”** , questionou.

Estava mais do que ansioso para vencer o amigo e ter a fita de Mortal Kombat que Chanyeol sempre recusava o empréstimo. Era aquilo que sustentava a metade da confiança que ainda restava em Kyungsoo.

 **“Hmm... Recompensa ou castigo. Vai depender do humor no momento”** , claro que o mais velho não perderia a oportunidade de fazê-lo passar vergonha. Era tão típico de Chanyeol.  _Porra…_ Tinha certeza absoluta que ele escolheria castigo.

 **“Por mim tudo bem. Sei que vou ganhar mesmo”** , esperava muito por aquela vitória. Era aquilo ou infernizaria a vida de Joonmyeon pelo resto dos tempos. O garoto era o melhor receptor do grupo.  **“É uma aposta, então?”** , perguntou, esticando a mão esquerda para o amigo.

 **“É uma aposta bem feita”** , Chanyeol envolveu a mão de Kyungsoo num breve gesto, selando o acordo secreto entre eles.

Os dois garotos permaneceram ali, em silêncio, balançando a cabeça no ritmo de  _Pictures of You._  Era o lado B da fita que rodava no momento, todas as músicas em suas versões extendidas. As luzes dos postes acesas mesmo que o dia ainda estivesse firme e forte sobre a cidade.

Após finalizar o desenho de dois bonecos de palitos sobre a superfície escura, Kyungsoo olhou para o amigo. Chanyeol tinha um semblante pensativo, os olhos fixos nos tênis sujos. O cadarço do pé esquerdo estava desamarrado, mas o mais velho apenas brincava com a tira de tecido, sem se importar.  **“Sabe, eu notei o jeito que você olha pro Jongin”** , comentou aquilo como se estivesse falando do tempo. O jeito espontâneo dele, às vezes, conseguia surpreender.  _Aquilo não tinha ligação alguma com o que tinham acabado de conversar. Ao menos, era o que Kyungsoo pensava._

 **“Com olhar assassino? Sim, já perdi a conta de quantas vezes quis dar um mata-leão em cada um do grupo”** , rebateu, arremessando a pedra que usara para rabiscar pro outro lado da rua. Com um grande suspiro, deitou sobre o piso de mosaicos azuis, as costas gelaram por alguns segundos até se adaptar. Naquele momento o sol começou a se pôr por completo, tudo ao redor dos dois parecia estar sob o efeito amarelado do sépia.

 **“Você sabe do que eu tô falando”** , a voz do mais velho parecia ainda mais densa. Ele estava falando sério. Kyungsoo cruzou braços sob a cabeça, afim de ter uma boa linha de visão, e encarou as costas encurvadas de Chanyeol. O garoto ainda mexia nos calçados.  **“Como se fosse pular no colo dele e roubar o primeiro beijo daquela boca virgem a qualquer segundo”** , riu das próprias palavras.  _Aquilo era uma completa mentira_. Jongin havia lhe contado, durante a segunda fase de Goof Troop e com uma riqueza de detalhes inúteis, como foi beijar Seulgi atrás do bloco E e qual era a sensação do gloss de cereja sobre os lábios.

 **“Onde é que você quer chegar com isso?”** , por que Chanyeol tava falando daquele tipo de coisa para ele? O tom de voz saiu um pouco afetado, mesmo que não quisesse deixar aquilo evidente.  **“Cê tá viajando, cara?”** , questionou, um riso escapando pelo nariz. Kyungsoo estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho para esconder o próprio nervosismo.

 **“Nenhum lugar. Só queria dizer que eu notei e que tá tudo certo”** , como o baixinho detestava o jeito observador de Chanyeol.  _Era muito difícil não olhar_. Porra, depois de Jongin ter cortado o ninho de rato que ele chamava de cabelo, era quase impossível não tirar os olhos daquele rosto bonito.

Mas Kyungsoo realmente não queria falar sobre aquele tipo de coisa. Não depois de ter sido confrontado pelo melhor amigo, sem um aviso prévio.

O baixinho estava se sentindo muito idiota. Não queria ter deixado tão visível a forma como o moreno o atraia naqueles últimos dias. Por mais que Kyungsoo soubesse o quão nojentos todos seus amigos eram, o cheiro da loção que veio com Jongin, no dia que havia saído do salão de beleza da mãe de Chanyeol... Nossa,  _ele sentia aquele comichão no estômago só de recordar_. Se lembrava até mesmo dos minúsculos fios pretos cortados colados na pele bronzeada.  _Em questão de segundos, sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas_. Deus.

Em dúvida se permanecia deitado ou se sentava, optou pela segunda opção. Kyungsoo levantou como se todo o peso do mundo estivesse sobre o peito, rezando para que a umidade nos olhos não desabasse sobre as bochechas.  **“Acho melhor você não falar esse tipo de coisa para mais ninguém”** , comentou sem olhar para Chanyeol.  **“Não é nada demais”** , sussurrou, abraçando as pernas. Foi em meio a essa movimentação, ao mudar a posição dos pés, é que sentiu o tornozelo ser puxado.

 _O amigo tinha feito aquilo._ Aquela velha mania de unir os cadarços dos dois, que vinha desde quando eles ainda estavam no primário. Fora daquela forma que ensinou o mais velho a amarrar os próprios calçados e, oito anos depois, aquela lembrança ainda permanecia no outro. Chanyeol se virou para ele, dando-lhe dando um tapinha no braço como um pedido mudo de atenção, foi impossível não engolir em seco ao encará-lo.

 **“Uhum... Não é nada de outro mundo, cara”** , a frase soando como o fim daquele assunto.  **“Tô fedendo demais, nossa”** , comentou do nada, ao balançar a camiseta para se ventilar. E estava mesmo, Kyungsoo não podia negar. Chanyeol ainda pingava de suor, os cabelos compridos colados em torno do rosto corado.  **“Vou tomar um banho e jantar. Você vem jogar um pouco, mais tarde?”** , o baixinho apenas assentiu, olhando para cima, quando o mais alto se levantou da calçada.  **“Beleza, vou deixar a escadinha no lugar”** , continuou, dobrando a perna esquerda. A barra da bermuda subindo com o movimento.

Foi ao som de  _Lovesong_  que Chanyeol desatou o nó que havia dado nos cadarços e caminhou para casa em poucos passos. O vizinho, e melhor amigo, acenou antes de adentrar o portão preto. O brilho divertido e brincalhão retornando para os olhos grandes e infantis.

A cabeça de Kyungsoo ainda estava nublada pela reviravolta de sensações.

<\---<>\--->

Apesar dos repetitivos avisos sobre o número certo do coletivo que os garotos deveriam pegar para voltar para casa e das inúmeras tentativas de fazer os filhos desistirem da ideia, mesmo que aquela não fosse a primeira vez que saíam sozinhos, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo estavam sentados no banco do ponto de ônibus. A grande árvore fazendo sombra sobre os dois, mas o calor ainda era insuportável. Não importava o quão forte o vento soprava.

No fim das contas, as paranoias criadas na cabeça de Kyungsoo após aquela conversa com Chanyeol não tinham se concretizado. O melhor amigo não tinha tocado mais no assunto. E a vida seguiu o mesmo ritmo sem preocupações, até o fatídico dia em que o baixinho perdera a aposta.

Por mais que Chanyeol ficasse soltando algumas frases com muito duplo sentido, carregadas de provocação, Kyungsoo tentou se manter o mais calmo possível durante o turno dos amigos. _Jongin completamente alheio às insinuações. Era o que ele acreditava._  O baixinho agradeceu aos céus quando o pai de Sehun chamou o garoto para lavar o carro. Fora a água fria da mangueira que acalmou um pouco do mau humor que revirava dentro dele, depois dos longos minutos infernais ao lado do mais velho.

Em meio a lavagem, eles refrescaram os corpos com um banho por tabela. O pai Oh não reclamou da bagunça ou dos litros de água desperdiçados numa guerrinha boba com a mangueira. Aquele verão estava sendo infernal.

Tudo permaneceu na mais pura tranquilidade. Ao menos até o momento da secagem do veículo. Kyungsoo passava um pano com álcool na janela traseira, o limpador preso entre os dedos, enquanto Jongin encerava a lataria com uma flanela amarela, ao lado dele. Tão distraído nos movimentos circulares e no brilho do vidro, que quase deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz sussurrada de Chanyeol rente a orelha esquerda.  **“Você notou quão molhado ele está?”** , Kyungsoo virou com uma cara interrogativa para o mais alto, o típico ‘ _Mas de que merda você tá falando, cara? Todo mundo tá molhado aqui!_ ’. O amigo não falou nada, apenas olhou rapidamente para o alvo em questão. Foi impossível não revirar os olhos ao perceber o que ele quis dizer.  _Como Chanyeol era bobo, putz._

Jongin estava concentrado em deixar a cor vermelha do carro muito reluzente. Os cabelos pretos molhados e a pele dourada contrastavam com a cor branca da camiseta. O tecido úmido colado aos ombros largos. Sinceramente, Kyungsoo não teria notado aquilo, se o mais velho não tivesse mencionado. O olhar atravessado para Chanyeol e o sacudir do pano que tinha em mãos era um aviso mudo de como estava prestes a fazê-lo engolir se não calasse a porra da boca naquele instante. O amigo apenas deu de ombros, soltando um risinho muito inocente, como se ele não estivesse fodendo com o psicológico de Kyungsoo.

Muitos dias se passaram desde a derrota na penúltima partida de bets daquela tarde quente. Tempo o suficiente para que o baixinho esquecesse que tinham apostado alguma coisa. Não é como se Kyungsoo tivesse algum momento para pensar nisso. Ele estava ocupado demais tentando não socar a cara de Chanyeol com aquela fixação de inserir o moreno em qualquer assunto. O garoto permanecia quieto, engolindo as abobrinhas do mais velho. Sabia que se retrucasse alguma coisa, seria o mesmo que virar um copo de gasolina numa fogueira quase extinta. Mas isso não tirava a satisfação de ver o rubor tomar conta do rosto do amigo, após cada tentativa mal sucedida de provocação.  _O silêncio fazia Chanyeol repensar as coisas bobas que falava._

As insinuações duraram até a noite passada. Eles tinham zerado Super Bonk à uma da manhã e Kyungsoo precisava dormir para recompor as energias, porque, aparentemente, o castigo da aposta aconteceria naquele dia.

 **“Você acha que essa merda de ônibus vai demorar muito? Eu tô literalmente derretendo e quero estar bonito até chegar no parque”** , Chanyeol comentou, olhando para o relógio digital branco no pulso direito, inquieto.

O garoto vestia uma camiseta vermelha, jeans e os velhos tênis pretos de skatista. A imagem dele reconfortou o coração do baixinho por alguns segundos. Mesmo aquele topete ridículo que Chanyeol insistia tanto em manter de pé com quase um pote de gel, após passar pela tesoura da mãe, arrancaram um riso que Kyungsoo não se atreveria a explicar para o amigo. Era engraçado a forma como o mais velho sempre parecia desarrumado no colégio, mas adorava estar impecável quando saia com os amigos. Mesmo que apenas os dois estivessem ali, ele tinha mantido aquela regra intacta.

 **“Bonito você nunca está, sendo bem sincero”** , comentou, com um sorriso nos lábios, levando um soco no braço direito. Mal teve tempo de completar a linha de raciocínio na provocação, quando o mais alto se levantou apontando para o ônibus cinzento que dobrava a esquina.

O grande veículo veio muito depressa, trazendo uma nuvem espessa de poeira e calor. Foi impossível não rir do grunhido de raiva de Chanyeol ao subir os degraus de metal. Até entregar o pequeno vale-transporte ao cobrador, passar pela roleta e alcançar um assento, ele ainda tinha uma ruga de irritação na testa. Os dois se sentaram nos dois bancos mais altos, lado a lado. Kyungsoo fez questão de manter a janela bem aberta, deixando o ar entrar e refrescar o ambiente.

 **“Yeol, essa irritação toda para não se desarrumar... O meu castigo é ficar de vela para você?”** , perguntou, observando o amigo. Ele ainda estava muito emburrado, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.  **“Já me deixa avisado que eu faço questão de ficar três turnos no _Crazy Dance_  enquanto você se pega com alguém!”**.

 **“Não sou nem louco de levar você, ou qualquer um dos garotos da rua, para um encontro com uma terceira pessoa. Sou doido, mas não tô beirando a insanidade completa”** , rebateu, sorrindo, a expressão carrancuda desaparecendo rapidamente. Era daquela forma que Kyungsoo gostava de ver o outro.  **“Mas como esse é um encontro entre você e eu, então não tem como ficar de vela”** , concluiu, apoiando as duas mãos sobre o encosto do banco da frente, quando o ônibus freou.

Foram necessários alguns segundos para a última frase de Chanyeol fazer sentido na cabeça de Kyungsoo.  **“Como é que é?”** , a voz transicionou entre o grave e o agudo, os olhos arregalados.  **“Que merda você tá falando?”** , questionou, olhando para o mais velho. Indignação era pouco para expressar o redemoinho de sensações dentro dele.

 **“Ué. Esse é o seu castigo, que para mim é uma recompensa”** , Chanyeol falava tranquilamente, como se apenas os dois estivessem ali dentro. O que totalmente não era o caso, algumas pessoas ao fundo olhavam para eles com interesse.  **“Eu pensei muito e cheguei à conclusão de que isso pode ser um teste para o seu futuro encontro com Jongin, ou qualquer garoto que você gostar”** , continuou, finalmente olhando o amigo ao lado.  **“Vamos fazer de conta que sou ele e você, como um bom pretendente, vai pagar meus lanches e os brinquedos que eu quiser. No final, te digo se conseguiu me tratar como o lindo príncipe que sou. Se você for aprovado, devolvo seu dinheiro. Começando agora”** , estalou os dedos. Foi impossível não gargalhar com a pose do outro.  _Era sério?_

Kyungsoo apenas encarou Chanyeol por alguns segundos, procurando algum sinal de que aquilo era brincadeira ou um mínimo repuxar nos lábios, indicando um sorriso teimoso. Qualquer indício de que tudo não passava de uma piada, que eles apenas se divertiriam nos brinquedos ‘perigosos’ do parque de diversões. Mas o amigo não esboçou qualquer reação exagerada, apenas cruzou os braços outra vez e encarou as paisagens que passavam através da janela.  _No fim das contas, o castigo dele era aturar aquela idiotice sem sentido e gastar parte do dinheiro que estava juntando._

A viagem até o centro da cidade durou pouco mais de trinta minutos. O trajeto todo foi feito no mais completo silêncio. As canções na rádio, que tocava nos alto-falantes do veículo, passaram despercebidas. Cada um dos garotos presos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Kyungsoo cutucou Chanyeol quando percebeu que já estavam próximos do ponto certo, ele sempre puxava a corda da campainha. Os amigos desceram do ônibus, e aguardaram o veículo se afastar para atravessarem a primeira, das duas largas, avenidas que lhes separavam do parque. A mistura das músicas, tanto a que tocava no ambiente todo, como a de alguns dos atrativos, era muito nítida daquela distância.

Chanyeol apoiou o braço sobre os ombros de Kyungsoo e, assim, os garotos caminharam pelo canteiro que dividia as duas pistas.  **“Tô com fome, mas acho que se eu comer e ir nos brinquedos, corre o risco daquela cena de _O pestinha 2_  acontecer para valer”**, comentou, enquanto se afastava do baixinho, e corria ao lado dele até alcançarem a calçada lateral do grande terreno onde o parque estava instalado. O cheiro dos banheiros químicos fazendo a cabeça doer por alguns segundos.

 **“Nossa, você é muito nojento”** , era a mais pura verdade, por isso não pode deixar de rir. Porque Chanyeol tinha vomitado no  _Kamikaze_  mais de cinco vezes. Cada um dos parques que tinha vindo à cidade, com toda a certeza, foram batizados pelo estômago fraco do mais velho. Ele sempre insistia em comer cachorro quente e guaraná antes de entrar no brinquedo. Kyungsoo não conseguiu esconder a careta de nojo ao lembrar de como era insuportável voltar para casa. O grupo todo ignorava o garoto dentro do ônibus.

Quando Kyungsoo e Chanyeol adentraram o parque, foram recepcionados pelas centenas de luzes coloridas. As conversas das dezenas de pessoas que circulavam por toda parte quase encobrindo as músicas. O cheiro de batatas fritas e de maçã do amor fazendo o estômago de ambos roncar, mas aquele não era o momento.

Primeiramente, tinham de comprar as fichas, tanto para as atrações quanto as comidas.  **“Quero o passaporte para todos os brinquedos, ficha para batatas fritas, refrigerante e algodão doce…”** , Chanyeol olhava para a lista de preços, ao lado da janelinha da cabine, ainda reticente sobre o que pedir. Afinal de contas, não era ele quem iria pagar.  **“Acho que é só isso, por enquanto. E você, Soo?”** , questionou o amigo. O baixinho mal conseguia fechar a boca.  _Porra, o passaporte custava quinze reais!_ Aquele idiota estava brincando com a cara dele, não era possível.

 **“Hmm... Cinco ingressos para os brinquedos”** , fez as contas mentalmente. Tinha trinta reais, que a mãe sempre lhe dava, mais os quinze, tirados do cofrinho.  **“Fichas para uma fatia de pizza, refrigerante e pipoca doce”** , a mulher do outro lado da bilheteria aceitou as notas dobradas e entregou os tickets para o garoto, um sorriso no rosto ao observar a cara feia do mais baixo para o amigo.  _Crianças..._ **“Obrigado”** , agradeceu à atendente, antes de lhe dar as costas.

Os garotos não esperaram muito. Colocaram os ingressos restantes dentro das carteiras, as correntes prateadas assegurando de que não sairiam dos bolsos, e correram para o brinquedo mais próximo.

Mesmo que no dia seguinte tivesse as costas cobertas de hematomas, por causa do sacolejar incessante, Kyungsoo não negava que o  _Samba_  era uma de suas atrações preferidas. Quando mais novo, os amigos e ele se agrupavam no centro do brinquedo, tentando se manter de pé sobre o piso metálico. Entretanto, naquele início de noite, estava com zero porcento de vontade de fazer aquilo. Mas essa era apenas a decisão do baixinho, porque enquanto ele segurava as barras com força e gritava junto com as outras pessoas que estavam sentadas ao redor do disco, Chanyeol correu para o meio. O amigo se equilibrava do jeito que podia, enquanto tentava pular. A calça larga na cintura, abaixando e expondo parte da cueca azul clara.  _Deus, como ele era ridículo._

 **“Sai daí, seu idiota”** , gritou, rindo muito. O balançar diminuiu aos poucos, o homem que controlava a velocidade do brinquedo, na pequena cabine colorida, falava através dos alto-falantes, cortando a música eletrônica muito antiga com cada frase, para o garoto sentar porque era perigoso. E em meio a algumas vaias, Chanyeol sentou na direção oposta de Kyungsoo, enroscando os braços longos nas barras prateadas, um sorriso enorme e sem-vergonha estampado na cara. Não tinha um pingo de arrependimento no olhar, quando o disco começou a girar mais depressa.

E assim as horas se passaram.

Chanyeol perturbou Kyungsoo no  _Crazy Dance_ , tirando as mãos do amigo da barra de proteção e balançando o corpo dos dois de um lado para o outro, enquanto cantava junto com a música. E na roda gigante, sacudindo a cabine e fazendo as engrenagens velhas rugirem a cada mudança de direção. E no  _Kamikaze_ , apertando as mãos do mais novo com toda a força do mundo, berrando muito que morreria do coração, com cada volta completa das gaiolas. E nos carrinhos de bate-bate, com a fixação de empurrar Kyungsoo contra as bordas da pista. E no  _Viking_ , quando fez questão de sentar na ponta do barco e segurar a mão direita do outro.

_Os dois estariam sem voz no dia seguinte, por razões completamente diferentes._

A paz só reinou sobre o mais novo quando começaram a compartilhar o passaporte de Chanyeol. E por mais que Kyungsoo tentasse negar, era meio solitário estar ali sem o amigo chato. Mesmo que, na maioria das vezes, compartilhasse o brinquedo com algum desconhecido. Ele pensava sobre isso, quando anunciaram o fim do turno. O baixinho encontrou Chanyeol parado no fim corredor metálico do  _Crazy Dance_. O amigo estava cheio de pacotinhos nos braços e duas latas de refrigerante nas mãos.

 **“Já são quase dez da noite. Acho melhor a gente comer e depois irmos para o ponto”** , comentou, o cabelo, antes domado pelo gel, agora estava todo bagunçado. A franja ondulada caindo sobre a testa dele. Ele parecia ‘mais Chanyeol’ daquele jeito.

Enquanto comiam, caminharam por todo o parque, observando as barraquinhas de prêmios e de tiro ao alvo. As luzes coloridas das atrações tornava o brilho divertido nos olhos dos garotos ainda mais reluzente a cada troca de olhar.  **“Você tem noção de que foi um completo pé no saco?”** , Kyungsoo cuspiu o pensamento, enquanto bebia um gole do refrigerante. A pizza e a pipoca doce descansavam em paz dentro dele.

 **“Então, eu fiz um bom trabalho sendo o Jongin?”** , questionou, sorrindo com o comentário do outro. Kyungsoo parou diante da barraca de pinos, o olhar interrogativo para Chanyeol.  **“Você sabe muito bem que ele é desse jeito. Não é como se o fato de você gostar dele fosse apagar todas as nossas vindas para o parque”** , balançou a cabeça, colocando um pedaço do algodão cor de rosa dentro da boca.

 _Lá vinha ele, outra vez, com aquela história_. Kyungsoo conhecia muito bem os amigos que tinha. Mas sabia, também, que Chanyeol conseguia ser tão insuportável quanto toda aquela 'encenação'.  _Na verdade, aquela era a personalidade do outro. Sem tirar, nem pôr._   **“Estranho... Achei que era apenas uma versão três vezes pior de você mesmo”** , comentou, apoiando a mão na barra de metal que delimitava o formato quadrado da barraca.

Chanyeol engasgou, dramaticamente, como se estivesse muito ofendido.  **“Eu estou apenas te ajudando a ser um bom encontro para outra pessoa”** , insistiu na mesma resposta. O baixinho apenas avaliou a expressão do amigo, um ruga de desconfiança surgindo entre as sobrancelhas fartas.  **“Quer o resultado em tempo real ou vai esperar até o ponto de ônibus?”** , questionou, observando o amigo tirar três notas de dentro da carteira e entregar para o atendente da barraca. O homem deu nove argolas brancas para Kyungsoo.

 **“Sou um pretendente muito paciente”** , olhou atravessado para o mais velho.  **“Espero até o ponto de ônibus. Eu sequer ganhei uma lembrancinha para a ‘minha princesa’”** , piscou para Chanyeol, antes de ajustar as argolas em um leque e jogar todas de uma vez contra os pinos vermelhos.

A pontuação mínima para conseguir um prêmio era cinco. O objeto seria barato e minúsculo. E foi exatamente esse o valor obtido por Kyungsoo. Um suspiro pesado escapou do lábios do garoto quando o atendente lhe deu as três opções de prêmios. Ele já tinha uma grande coleção daqueles chaveiros de super-heróis e das canetas com luzes. Então preferiu a que mais combinava com aquele momento.

 **“Pensa rápido!”** , aumentou o tom de voz, chamando a atenção do amigo. Antes que o outro pudesse piscar, Kyungsoo se virou e lançou a bolinha de borracha vermelha contra o peito dele. Chanyeol conseguiu apanhar antes que ela caísse no chão, junto do palito vazio do algodão doce, e quicasse para algum canto escuro.  **“Essa é para a próxima partida. Nós dois nos tacos”** , murmurou, e antes que o grandalhão pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Kyungsoo caminhou na frente, as mãos nos bolsos. As palmas estavam suadas e frias.

Era engraçado lembrar que a bolinha que usavam para jogar, dias atrás, tinha vindo de uma barraquinha de pinos. Mas naquela vez, no início do ano e aniversário do baixinho, quem tinha acertado os cinco pontos fora Chanyeol. Ele tinha dito aquela mesma frase, mas Kyungsoo não conseguiu segurar a bolinha. E só a encontraram, meia hora depois, por causa da mini-lanterna que Minseok sempre carregava com ele. A pequena esfera verde repousava, completamente camuflada, entre a grama alta.

Apenas quando os garotos dobraram a esquina é que tiveram a sensação de sair da grande bolha que envolvia o parque de diversões. Mesmo que ele estivesse ali, brilhando e pulsando de vida, do outro lado do muro coberto de propagandas pintadas. Uma grande entidade luminosa em meio à escuridão da noite.

Eles refizeram boa parte do trajeto inicial, mesmo a parte dos banheiros químicos, até o ponto de ônibus visível a alguns metros de distância. Muitas pessoas estavam ali, igualmente esperando pela condução que as levariam para casa, para aquelas tão sonhadas oito horas de descanso. Algumas crianças brincavam com bichinhos e balões que compraram dos ambulantes que circulavam do lado de fora do parque. Era um barulho insuportável quando misturado aos motores dos carros e das pessoas que ainda se divertiam na ‘nova’ atração da cidade.

Kyungsoo e Chanyeol permaneceram um pouco afastados, mais de cinco metros a frente do ponto, encostados contra o muro. O mais velho brincava com a bolinha, distraído de tudo. O baixinho estava perdido em pensamentos, tentando encaixar as coisas em seus devidos lugares. Coisas que pareciam muito óbvias, mas ele não sabia se acreditava.

O número de pessoas aumentou e diminuiu, com os passar dos minutos, até restar apenas os dois ali. Os garotos sabiam, por puro costume, o quão demorado era o ônibus certo. Seria um longa hora de espera, que ao menos seria um pouco mais silenciosa.

 **“Qual é a sua avaliação?”** , Kyungsoo iniciou a conversa, agora não tinha alguma pessoa que pudesse ouvir o que diziam.

 **“Hmm... Sua nota foi muito baixa, sendo bem sincero”** , Chanyeol começou a explanar. A sobrancelha grossa do baixinho arqueou, uma expressão questionadora tomando conta do semblante infantil.  **“Poxa! Você não me deu apoio moral durante os brinquedos assustadores. E ainda teve a cara de pau de rir de mim”** , a voz do mais velho soando mansa. Ah, como Chanyeol era fingido.  **“Mas dou um ponto de consolo… Pela bolinha”** , levantou a mão com o pequeno prêmio, apertando-a e fazendo um barulho com a boca.  **“Um de cinco pontos”** , proferiu, a voz soando fina, como se fosse o objeto falando.  

 **“O que? Eu ri porque estava me divertindo com você”** , Kyungsoo entrou na onda do amigo, um sorriso nos lábios pelo jeito bobo do outro.  **“Como iria adivinhar que estava com medo?”**

 **“Pelos puta gritos que eu dei? Ou a minha ânsia na segunda volta no _Kamikaze_?”**, cruzou os braços. Verdade, Kyungsoo gritou junto de Chanyeol, mais pelo medo de tomar um banho de vômito do que pela altura. “Mas não posso exigir um bom serviço de primeira assim”, concluiu, falava com tanta propriedade quando não tinha experiência alguma naquilo.  _Dois garotos que não tinham ideia de como aquilo funcionava._

 **“Verdade”** , o baixinho concordou rápido, recebendo um olhar curioso do outro.  **“Talvez no próximo encontro as coisas deem certo. Vou segurar a sua mão bem firme, e te abraçar quando possível. Mesmo que você não tenha feito a mesma coisa por mim”** , sorriu para o mais velho. Os olhos se apertaram de um jeito fofo, os lábios formando um coração.

 **“O que?”** , Chanyeol exclamou, um segundo depois de ouvir Kyungsoo. Uma expressão confusa e agitada tomando conta da aura brincalhona do mais velho.

 **“Sabe, acho que o nosso encontro nem terminou ainda”** , cruzou os braços, encarando Chanyeol.  **“Tá faltando uma parte para que ele seja completo. E você nem teve coragem ainda”** , o tom de voz de Kyungsoo parecia seguro demais,  _como se por dentro ele não estivesse completamente em desespero. Diversas cenas alternativas o levando para finais muito quebrados e tristes._

Chanyeol permaneceu em silêncio, encarando os olhos do amigo por alguns segundos. Direito, esquerdo, direito, esquerdo, direito. E naquele vai e vem furtivo, o baixinho percebeu que o ele tinha entendido o recado.

Quando Kyungsoo deu dois passos a frente e estendeu o braço esquerdo, a mão gelada tocando o pescoço longo e quente, o mais velho se encolheu todo. Daquele jeito que sempre fazia quando estava envergonhado, tímido demais. Os ombros juntos, a cabeça baixa.  _E como Kyungsoo sentia uma vontade forte de envolver o amigo entre os braços toda vez que fazia aquilo._  Mesmo que Chanyeol fosse muito alto para um garoto de quinze anos, e ele baixo demais para quatorze.  _Só precisava ficar nas pontas dos pés para tomar todo o corpo do outro contra o dele._

E assim Kyungsoo o fez.

Não foi um abraço, mas um roçar de lábios. E tão depressa se aproximou, o suficiente para provar a maciez e calor do outro, ele se afastou. As pernas bambas causando a falta de equilíbrio pela atitude corajosa demais para uma situação como aquela. A palma da mão perdeu o contato com a pele quente de Chanyeol, e um suspiro muito pesado escapou de Kyungsoo.

Houve uma grande pausa entre os dois garotos, ambos avaliando o breve momento. O coração de um indo à mil, a cabeça do outro quase dando pane. A sensação pinicante nos lábios de Kyungsoo foi tomada pelos calorosos de Chanyeol. Os olhos que estava perdidos na avenida deserta, observaram as pálpebras fechadas e borradas pela proximidade, antes de se fecharem. O toque dos dentes pelos sorrisos não contidos.

Não foi um beijo digno de cinema, ao menos não de primeira.

O estalar dos lábios molhados era o único som que eles trocaram. Bocas inexperientes que não sabiam muito bem o que estavam fazendo, apenas que era gostoso demais sentir a maciez uma da outra. Os braços de Chanyeol estavam tão apertados em torno do amigo, que ele sequer conseguiu respirar ou tomar um fôlego. Não do ângulo horrível que os narizes estavam.

 **“Espera um pouco...”** , Kyungsoo sussurrou, sem ar. Os beijos do mais velho desceram para o pescoço. A respiração acelerada, ansiosa, abafada.  **“Yeol, você ao menos sabe beijar direito?”** , questionou, sabia que se tocasse na ferida o outro iria parar. A euforia e medo inicial dando lugar à cumplicidade. Era muito óbvio que nenhum dos dois sabia o que estava fazendo.  _Puta merda._

A trilha molhada na pele do baixinho ainda pulsava quando Chanyeol se afastou, uma expressão irritada no rosto.  **“É claro que eu sei! Só estou sendo cuidadoso com você”** ,  _claro._

 **“Ah, pois não parece”** , retrucou, rapidamente.

O sorriso que tomava conta dos lábios carnudos desapareceu quando Chanyeol tornou a beijá-lo. Foi impossível não suspirar e gemer muito baixinho, espelhando o outro, quando entreabriu a boca e sentiu a língua do amigo tocar a dele. Foi a sensação mais esquisita que já teve em toda a curta e inexperiente vida. A umidade e a doçura, do refrigerante e algodão doce de minutos atrás, preenchendo todos os sentidos. Chanyeol insistia em tocar o céu da boca e morder o lábio inferior de Kyungsoo, quase provocando uma crise de espirros no outro.  _Park estava em uma competição de beijo mais rápido do mundo?_

“ **Você não tem ideia mesmo…”,** começou, quando o mais velho se afastou um pouco para tomar ar, e voltar ao beijo, muito afobado.  **“Do que está fazendo”** , afastou outra vez, concluindo o raciocínio. Sentia o corpo todo em chamas, apesar de tudo, mas não se atreveria a dizer aquilo em voz alta.

 **“Caralho, Kyungsoo! Vamos só seguir o fluxo, pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado!”** , o grandalhão choramingou.  _Por que ele era daquele jeito, santo deus?!_

 **“Um fluxo lento?”** , questionou, segurando o rosto de Chanyeol, o polegar acariciando a bochecha macia.  _Os grandes olhos brilhantes não negavam o turbilhão de sentimentos que nutria pelo outro._

 **“Lento…”** , sussurrou, assentindo devagar, os olhos entreabertos fixos nos lábios vermelhos de Kyungsoo. Essa foi a última palavra de Chanyeol antes de enroscar os braços na cintura do outro com mais força, juntando os corpos outra vez. A boca veio sedenta sobre a dele, mas o toque e os movimentos mais calmos.

E dessa vez, não foi tão ruim quanto a segunda. E a quarta foi muito melhor que a terceira.  _E assim eles perderam o ônibus para casa, mas não se importaram nem um pouco._

<\---<>\--->

Os garotos desceram no ponto em frente a farmácia, uma quadra e meia de distância de suas casas. Apenas os holofotes brancos do letreiro deixavam o caminho mais iluminado até o poste de luz mais próximo.

Eles não tinham conversado dentro no ônibus, apenas trocaram alguns olhares rápidos, sentados nos últimos bancos do grande veículo. Ambos perdidos em seus mundinhos, com um sorriso frouxo que ia e vinha a cada lembrança dos beijos. A memória recente demais para ser evitada. E assim permaneceram, durante a caminhada até a quadra onde moravam. As mãos roçavam rapidamente, cada vez que os braços e ombros se chocavam pela proximidade, ambos andando lado a lado nas calçadas estreitas.

Com som dos tênis sobre o cimento bruto e dos latidos dos cachorros da vizinhança, o silêncio foi quebrado.

 **“Você não é afim do Jongin...?”** , Chanyeol proferiu num misto de negativa e curiosidade, o tom de voz baixo, no momento em que eles viraram a esquina da casa do moreno. Sinceramente, o garoto não estava entendendo mais nada.

 **“Isso é o que você acha”** , Kyungsoo respondeu, segurando a vontade de rir.  **“Apenas acho ele atraente. Não tem ideia do quanto Jongin pareceu um anjo caído do céu quando saiu do salão da sua mãe”** , proferiu, olhando para o amigo e notando a forma como ele levou a mão à nuca ao ouvir o comentário. Os dedos longos acariciando os fios bem curtos.  **“Ah, não me diz…”** , não concluiu o pensamento, mas Chanyeol entendeu.

 **“Cala a sua boca, não é nada disso!”** , grunhiu.  _Porra, porque Kyungsoo tinha que falar daquele jeito?_

 **“Você percebeu como eu olhava para os outros, mas nunca o jeito que eu estava te admirando o tempo todo”** , desabafou o que tinha pensado desde o dia que o amigo havia comentado sobre o ‘interesse’ dele no moreno.  **“Você estava me deixando muito louco com toda aquela história de aposta… E falando sobre o Jongin”** , confessou, não tinha mais porque esconder aquelas coisas. O mais velho ouvia tudo em silêncio, acompanhando os passos de Kyungsoo.  **“Era como se estivesse brincando com o fato de eu gostar de um garoto. Fez parecer errado e me machucava, mesmo que eu nunca deixasse transparecer”** , as palavras não paravam de sair, como um cano que explode pela pressão da água.  

 **“Não é errado, você sabe disso”** , replicou sem pensar duas vezes, parando perto do orelhão.  **“Desculpa… Eu não quis soar tão babaca”** , a voz saiu quase num sopro. Sabia que tudo tinha sido pela sensação constante de que perderia Kyungsoo, caso ele aproximasse muito mais de Jongin. Junto da negação de que tudo ficaria bem, que eles seriam amigos do mesmo jeito, que nada mudaria.  _Quando ainda insistia que todo aquele tormento interior era apenas pela amizade._

E foi o moreno, por ironia do destino, quem abriu os olhos de Chanyeol. _Ele realmente não sabia como se expressar._

 **“Yeol, eu gosto de você”** , sussurrou, era muito estranho dizer aquilo em voz alta. “ **Não sei exatamente em que momento começou,  só que…”** , e da mesma forma tudo o que estava preso, escapuliu, as palavras foram ficando escassas quando percebeu o olhar fixo do melhor amigo.

O breve momento foi quebrado quando o mais velho permaneceu imóvel diante da confissão.  _Ele não era daquele jeito, tão medroso… Era apenas o Park, poxa!_

 **“Você gosta de mim?”** , a voz de Kyungsoo saiu tão baixa, que se Chanyeol estivesse um pouco mais afastado, não seria capaz de ouvir.  _A insegurança e o medo tomando conta do coração dele, para variar. Um segundo de coragem e o outro de receio._  Não queria perder o amigo ou trazer um clima estranho entre os dois, caso não fosse correspondido.

Chanyeol não respondeu, apenas se aproximou, muito mansinho, e tomou os lábios do mais novo. Já tinham perdido as contas de qual vez era aquela.

Agora eles sabiam muito bem o que fazer. A posição inclinada das cabeças, os lábios entreabertos, o entrelaçar das línguas... O encaixe perfeito. O estalar dos beijos, entre as tomadas de fôlego, fazia os garotos se arrepiarem. A adrenalina e excitação correndo pelos corpos.  _Uma sensação nova e muito desconhecida para os dois._

Kyungsoo estava na ponta dos pés, quando apertou os braços em torno do corpo magro de Chanyeol e lhe beijou o pescoço. A vontade de acariciar o outro daquela forma desde o momento em que tinham se encontrado, ainda de tarde. A respiração entorpecida por aquele cheiro tão conhecido. O mesmo que desprendia de Jongin e que fazia as tais borboletas voarem em seu estômago. Ele conhecia muito bem aquele aroma porque era o mesmo que desprendia do amigo todas as vezes que eles tinham as noites de jogos.  _Um Chanyeol pós-banho com os cabelos úmidos._

 **“Gosto... Gosto muito”** , o mais velho sussurrou, os olhos fechados, perdido na sensação gostosa de ter Kyungsoo o enchendo de carinho e atenção. As mãos grandes apertadas no tecido da camiseta preta do mais baixo.  _Ele não queria voltar para a casa de jeito nenhum. Não agora._

 **“Ah, você faz o tipo meloso”** , a voz de provocação de Kyungsoo fez Chanyeol abrir os olhos e encarar o semblante risonho do outro. O rosto quente tanto pelos beijos quando pelo jeito do outro.

 **“Nossa, mas você sabe quebrar o clima como ninguém. Argh!”** , o mais alto ajeitou as roupas, a cabeça um pouco zonza, e tornou a caminhar. Era melhor ir para casa mesmo.  **“Foi a mesma coisa com o beijo. Você nunca sabe a hora de parar!”** , resmungou.

 **“Mas foi muito ruim”** , o baixinho precisava expor aquilo, agora que sentia o peso todo sumir dos ombros, após ouvir a confissão do amigo. Chanyeol apenas o olhou muito ofendido.  **“Apenas os primeiros!”** , deixou claro, tentando acompanhar o ritmo do outro.  **“E eu achando que você já tinha beijado alguém... Então quer dizer que aquela história de prima era uma mentira?”** , questionou, rindo baixinho ao ver o andar duro do outro, os passos mais rápidos ainda.  **“De que filme você tirou aquele papo todo, Yeollie?”**.

 **“Não quero falar sobre isso!”** , murmurou, olhando para baixo, até parar de repente. O padrão dos mosaicos da calçada muito familiar. Eles tinham chegado à casa de Kyungsoo. O sorriso estampado no rosto do mais novo, desaparecendo lentamente ao perceber onde estavam.

 **“Yeol…”** , o baixinho chamou, tocando a mão do amigo. Os dois garotos se olharam por alguns segundos, estudando cada centímetro do rosto do outro como se fosse a primeira vez que se viam. E de fato, era a primeira vez que se olhavam tão de perto e tão cheio de sentimentos novos.  **“Amanhã as coisas estarão bem?”** , questionou, querendo confirmar aquilo pela última vez.  _Que tudo aquilo não tinha sido apenas mais um sonho de adolescente apaixonado._

E mais uma vez, Chanyeol não respondeu com palavras. Ele apenas beijou a  bochecha esquerda de Kyungsoo, um selar longo, acompanhado de uma carícia nos cabelos escuros e curtos. E como naquela tarde, da aposta que resultou em tudo aquilo, Chanyeol o observou enquanto abria o fecho do portão. Ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios avermelhados.  

O olhar cúmplice que lançou antes de entrar em casa significava apenas uma coisa: _eles não seriam apenas parceiros de jogo._

Aquela era a  _verdadeira vitória_  que desejava, Kyungsoo não poderia estar mais satisfeito.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Postando aqui apenas porque quero juntar todas as fanfics em uma série. *U*  
> Essa oneshot faz parte de um desafio que estou participando no Spirit, o 19 em 2019 do @TheFlopClub, e os temas escolhidos foram: Uma aposta/Um número/Esportes.


End file.
